Stegozaur
frame|StegozaurStegosaurus − rodzaj dinozaura ptasiomiednicznego żyjącego w późnej jurze (późny kimeryd-wczesny tyton) na terenie dzisiejszej zachodniej Ameryki Północnej. W 2006 jego szczątki znaleziono też w Portugalii, co dowodzi obecności zwierzęcia w Europie1. Z powodu charakterystycznych płyt na grzbiecie i kolców na ogonie należy do najbardziej rozpoznawalnych dinozaurów. Nazwa Stegosaurus znaczy "zadaszony jaszczur" i bierze źródłosłow ze starożytnej greki, od słów στέγος- (stegos-'' − "dach") i σαῦρος (-sauros'' − "jaszczur")2. W górnej formacji Morrison zidentyfikowano co najmniej 3 jego gatunki, znane z pozostałości około 80 osobników żyjących między 150 a 145 milionów lat temu, w środowisku zdominowanym przez olbrzymie zauropody, jak diplodok, kamarazaur czy apatozaur. Duży, ciężko zbudowany czworonożny roślinożerca, cechował się charakterystyczną posturą, silnie zaokrąglonym grzbietem, krótkimi przednimi łapami, głową leżącą nisko nad podłożem i usztywnionym ogonem trzymanym wysoko w powietrzu. Jego rzędy płyt i kolce pobudzały naukowców do spekulacji. Te drugie służyły prawdopodobnie do obrony, podczas gdy pierwsze mogły prócz tego pełnić rolę w popisach zwierząt czy w termoregulacji. Rodzaj ten cechował się największymi rozmiarami wśród stegozaurów, osiągając mniej więcej rozmiary autobusu. Dzielił jednak mnóstwo cech anatomicznych z innymi, mniejszymi członkami Stegosauria. Morfologiaedytuj Porównanie wielkości stegozaura i człowieka.Ten czworonożny jaszczur, osiągający około 9 m długości i 4 m wysokości, należy do najłatwiejszych do rozpoznania dinozaurów, głównie dzięki dwóm rzędom deltoidalnych płyt stojących na sztorc na jego grzbiecie i dwóm parom długich horyzontalnie ułożonych kolców ulokowanych na końcu ogona. Osiągając duże jak na tyreofora rozmiary, wydawał się karłem wśród współczesnych mu ogromnych zauropodów. Oprócz nich koegzystował z wielkimi drapieżnymi teropodami, jak allozaur czy ceratozaur, uzbrojenie wydaje mu się więc potrzebne. Tylne łapy kończyły się trzema krótkimi palcami, podczas gdy przednie miały ich po 5. Jednak tylko 2 palce wewnętrzne posiadały tępe kopytka. Wszystkie 4 łapy wspierały się na opuszkach za palcami3. Kończyny przednie były znacznie krótsze od przysadzistych tylnych, co owocowało dziwaczną sylwetką. Ogon wydaje się być trzymany z dala od ziemi, podczas gdy głowa stegozaura spoczywała względnie nisko, nie wyżej, niż metr nad poziomem gruntu4. Czaszka stegozaura.Długa i wąska czaszka stegozaura proporcjonalnie do wielkości ciała osiągała małe rozmiary. Niewielkie otwory nadoczodołowe, częste u archozaurów, w tym dzisiejszych ptaków, choć nie u współczesnych krokodyli, leżały między nosem a oczyma. Niskie położenie głowy sugeruje, że dinozaur skubał niską roślinność. Hipotezę tą wspierają brak przednich zębów i obecność w ich miejscu rogowego dzioba (rhamphotheca). Stegozaurze zęby były małe, trójkątne i płaskie, co wskazuje, że zwierzę miażdżyło pokarm. Stworzenie prawdopodobnie miało mięsiste struktury przypominające policzki, w których mieściła się przeżuwana żywność5. W porównaniu z rozmiarami ciała puszka mózgowa stegozaura była mała, nie większa od psiej. Dobrze zachowany egzemplarz pozwolił Marshowi na uzyskanie odlewu jamy czaszki, co dostarczyło informacji na temat wielkości mózgu. Musiał on być bardzo mały, możliwe, że najmniejszy wśród dinozaurów. Zwierzę ważące 4,5 ton mogło więc dysponować mózgiem o masie 80 g! Koresponduje to z obiegową opinią, jakoby dinozaury nie grzeszyły inteligencją, obecnie w dużym stopniu odrzucaną6. Większość informacji na temat stegozaura pochodzi z badań szczątków dorosłych zwierząt. Niedawno odkryto też pozostałości młodego osobnika. Jeden prawie dorosły, odnaleziony w 1994 w Wyoming, mierzył 4,6 m długości i 2 m wysokości, jego masę za życia szacuje się na 2,3 tony. Wystawia go University of Wyoming Geological Museum7. Jeszcze mniejsze szkielety, liczące sobie 210 cm długości i 80 cm wysokości, wystawia Denver Museum of Nature & Science. Klasyfikacjaedytuj Stegosaurus stenops, rekonstrukcja.Stegosaurus był pierwszym nazwanym rodzajem w rodzinie stegozaurów. Stanowi też rodzaj typowy tej rodziny, biorącej od niego swą nazwę i będącą jedną z dwóch rodzin infrarzędu stegozaurów, obejmującego także huajangozaury. Infrarząd ten należy do tyreoforów, podrzędu uzbrojonych dinozaurów, który zawiera też bardziej zaawansowaną grupę ankylozaurów. Klad Stegosauria tworzyły zwierzęta podobne do siebie z wyglądu i postury, a różniące się głównie kształtem swych płyt i ułożeniem kolców. Najbliżsi krewni stegozaura to chiński wuerhozaur i wschodnioafrykański kentrozaur. Pochodzenieedytuj Pochodzenie stegozaura nie jest pewne. Znaleziono nieliczne tylko pozostałości bazalnych stegozaurów i ich przodków. Niedawno wykazano obecność przedstawicieli rodziny w dolnej formacji Morrison, powstałej miliony lat przed pojawieniem się rodzaju. Odkryto wtedy hesperozaura z wczesnego kimerydu8. Najwcześniejszy przedstawiciel rodziny leksowizaur z angielskiej i francuskiej formacji Oxford Clay pochodził natomiast ze środkowego keloweju. Wcześniejszy i bardziej bazalny huajangozaur ze środkowojurajskich Chin żyjący około 165 milionów lat temu wyprzedza stegozaura o 20 milionów lat, uważa się go nieraz za jedynego przedstawiciela Huayangosauridae. Jeszcze wcześniejszy scelidozaur z wczesnojurajskiej Anglii sprzed około 190 milionów lat wykazuje zaś cechy zarówno stegozaurów, jak i dinozaurów pancernych. Inny niewielki gad, emauzaur z Niemiec, poruszał się na czterech łapach, zaś jeszcze wcześniejszy pochodzący z Arizony w USA skutellozaur był częściowo dwunożny. Te niewielkie ptasiomiedniczne o skromnym uzbrojeniu były blisko spokrewnione z bezpośrednim przodkiem stegozaurów i ankylozaurów. Odciski pozostawione prawdopodobnie przez wczesnego dinozaura pancernego sprzed 195 milionów lat znaleziono we Francji9. Odkrycie i gatunkiedytuj Stegosaurus, jeden z wielu rodzajów dinozaurów znalezionych i opisanych podczas Wojen o kości, opisany został pierwotnie przez Marsha w 187710 dzięki pozostałościom z północy Morrison w Kolorado. Te pierwsze kości uznano za holotyp gatunku Stegosaurus armatus. Podstawą nazwy rodzajowej tłumaczonej jako "zadaszony jaszczur" stał się błędny pogląd Marsha, jakoby płyty spoczywały płasko na grzbiecie zwierzęcia, zachodząc na siebie dachówkowato jak układane niegdyś flizy. W ciągu następnych kilku lat odkryto mnóstwo nowych szczątków stegozaura i paleontolog opublikował kilka prac na jego temat. Początkowo opisano kilka gatunków, z których część uznano później za niepewne lub za synonimy już wyróżnionych11. Pozostawiono z nich dwa dobrze poznane i jeden znany kiepsko. Potwierdzone szczątki tego rodzaju znaleziono w warstwach stratygraficznych 2-6 formacji Morrison, dodatkowe szczątki z warstwy 1 również mogą należeć do rodzaju12. Pewne gatunkiedytuj *''Stegosaurus armatus'', co znaczy "zadaszony jaszczur uzbrojony", to pierwszy znaleziony gatunek, znany z dwóch niepełnych szkieletów, dwóch niepełnych czaszek i co najmniej trzydziestu fragmentarycznych osobników10. Jego ogon wieńczyły cztery horyzontalnie ułożone kolce, pokrywały go względnie małe płyty. Mierząc 9 m, był największym gatunkiem swego rodzaju. *''Stegosaurus longispinus'', "zadaszony jaszczur długokolcy", nazwany tak przez Gilmore'a14 i znany z jednego niepełnego szkieletu z formacji Morrison z Wyoming. Cechował się zestawem czterech niezwykle długich kolców. Jak S. stenops, dorastał długości 7 m. Czasem uznaje się go za gatunek kentrozaura. *''Stegosaurus stenops'', "zadaszony jaszczur o wąskiej twarzy", którą to nazwę ukuł Marsh w 188715, a holotyp znalazł Marshal Felch w Garden Park, na północ od Canon City w Kolorado w 1886. Jest to najlepiej poznany z gatunków stegozaura, głównie z powodu szczątków obejmujących wśród co najmniej 50 szkieletów, w tym co najmniej jeden kompletny o zachowanych stawach. Zachowały się pozostałości osobników dososłych i młodocianych, jedna kompletna czaszka i cztery niepełne. Zauropsyd miał duże, szerokie płyty i cztery kolce na ogonie. Był krótszy, niż S. armatus, mierząc 7 m długości. S. stenops zilustrowany przez Marsha w 1896. Uwagę zwraca 12 płyt na grzbiecie i 8 kolców na ogonie, w rzeczywistości płyt było 17, a kolców 4.Susannah Maidment i współpracownicy w 2008 zaproponowali wprowadzenie dużych zmian w taksonomii rodzaju, sugerując synonimizację S. stenops i czasami uznawanego za pewny gatunek S. ungulatus z S. armatus, a także włączenie hesperozaura i wuerhozaura do rodzaju Stegosaurus. Typowe gatunki tych rodzajów stałyby się więc odpowiednio Stegosaurus mjosi i S. homheni. S. longispinus uznali zaś za nomen dubium. Wedle ich koncepcji rzeczony rodzaj obejmowałby 3 pewne gatunki (S. armatus, S. homheni, and S. mjosi), a jego przedstawiciele zamieszkiwaliby późnojurajskie Europę i Amerykę Północną oraz wczesnokredową Azję16. ''Nomina dubia''edytuj *''Stegosaurus affinis'', opisany przez Marsha w 1881, znany jedynie z kości miednicznej. Uznawany za nomen dubium17, prawdopodobnie stanowi synonim S. armatus14. *''Stegosaurus seeleyanus'', określony pierwotnie jako Hypsirophus, prawdopodobnie nie różni się od S. armatus. Stegosaurus (Diracodon) laticeps opisany przez Marsha w 1881 dzięki pewnym fragmentom szczęk18. Nieraz uważa się S. stenops za gatunek rodzaju Diracodon, kiedy indziej Diracodon uznaje się za gatunek stegozaura. Robert Bakker wskrzesił D. laticeps w 198619, choć inny badacze uznają materiał za niediagnostyczny, a nazwę prawdopodobnie za synonimiczną w stosunku do S. stenops11. *''Stegosaurus sulcatus'', "zadaszony jaszczur bruzdowaty", opisany przez Marsha w 1887 na podtawie niekompletnego szkieletu15, uznawany za synonim S. armatus17. Stegosaurus duplex, "zadaszony jaszczur dwuzwojowy" (termin ten odnosi się do znacznie poszerzonego kanału kręgowego kości krzyżowej określonego przez Marsha za "tylną puszkę mózgową"), prawdopodobnie jednaki z S. armatus17. Choć nazwał go Marsh w 1887, wyróżniwszy też holotyp, niepołączone stawowo kości znalazł w 1879 Edward Ashley w Como Bluff w Wyoming. *''Stegosaurus ungulatus'', "zadaszony jaszczur kopytny", nazwany również przez Marsha w 1879 dzięki szczątkom zComo Bluff w Wyoming20. Jego materiał obejmuje klika kręgów i płyt. Może stanowić młodocianą formę S. armatus17, choć pierwotny materiał S. armatus został już w pełni opisany. Znaleziony w Portugalii okaz z górnego kimerydu-dolnego tytonu także przypisano temu gatunkowi1. S. ungulatus w Carnegie Museum of Natural History. Gatunki przeniesioneedytuj *''Stegosaurus madagascariensis'' z Madagaskaru, znany jedynie dzięki zębom, opisany przez Piveteau w 1926. Zęby te przypisywano zmiennie nie tylko stegozaurowi, ale też teropodowi mażungazaurowi21, kaczodziobemu, a nawet krokodylowi. Inne pozostałości przypisywane wcześniej stegozaurowi umieszczane są obecnie w różnych rodzajach. Stegosaurus marshi, opisany przez Lucasa w 1901, został przechrzczony na hoplitozaura rok później 1902. Stegosaurus priscus autorstwa Nopcsa 1911, przypisywano leksowizaurowi17, a obecnie stanowi gatunek typowy lorikatozaura16. Paleobiologiaedytuj Model przedstawiający zwierzę w postawie obronnej, Bałtowski Park Jurajski.Stegosaurus był największym przedstawicielem swego infrarzędu, osiągając do 12 m długości i ważąc prawdopodobnie do 5.000 kg. Zazwyczaj mierzył jednak od 7 do 9 m. Niedługo po odkryciu Marsh uznał zwierzę za dwunożne z powodu jego krótkich kończyn przednich22. Do 1891 zmienił jednak zdanie, zwracając uwagę na ciężką budowę gada23. Obecnie jego czworonożność nie podlega dyskusji, istnieje jednak rozbieżność zdań w kwestii możliwości wspinania się stworzenia na tylne łapy, podpierania ogonem i pasenia się wśród wyżej rosnącego listowia17. Możliwość taką zauważył Bakker1924, nie uznaje jej natomiast Kenneth Carpenter4. Stegosaurus miał bardzo krótkie przednie łapy, jeśli porównać je z tylnymi. Co więcej, piszczel i strzałka w porównaniu z kością udową również były krótkie. Wskazuje to, że ich właściciel nie mógł chodzić zbyt szybko. Rozwijając dużą prędkość kończyny tylne wyprzedzałyby bowiem przednie. Maksymalną prędkość zwierzęcia szacuje się na 6–7 km/h5. Płytyedytuj Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechę stegozaura stanowiły jego skórne płyty. Zwierzę posiadało ich 17. Powstały z wysoce zmodyfikowanych osteoderm, skostniałych łusek podobnych do spotykanych dzisiaj u krokodyli i licznych jaszczurek. Nie łączyły się bezpośrednio z kośćcem zwierzęcia, stercząc w skórze. Największe znajdowały się nad biodrami tyreofora i mierzyły 60 cm zarówno na wysokość, jak i na długość. Wczesna rekonstrukcja stegozaura z płytami spoczywającymi płasko na grzbiecie i ogonie oraz kolcami ogonowymi rozmieszczonymi na całym ciele.Jednym z głównych tematów książek i artykułów o stegozaurze jest rozmieszczenie płyt25. Stanowiło ono przedmiot jednego z większych sporów w historii rekonstruowania dinozaurów. Zaproponowano 4 możliwe sposoby rozlokowania płyt: *Płyty leżące płasko na grzbiecie dachówkowaty, tworząc jakby zbroję. Taki był pierwszy pogląd Marsha, który zaowocował nazwą rodzajową zwierzęcia. Podczas odnajdywania kolejnych płyt, gdy ich zestaw robił się coraz kompletniejszy, okazało się że raczej sterczały one na swym brzegu, niż leżały płasko. *W 1891 Marsh opublikował bardziej znany wizerunek stegozaura23 z pojedynczym rzędem płyt. POmysł ten wcześnie zarzucono (widocznie ponieważ nie bardzo wiedziano, jakim sposobem płyty osadzone były w skórze, sądzono też, że w takim układzie zbytnio zachodziłyby na siebie). Pogląd wskrzesił w nieco zmodyfikowanej formie w latach osiemdziesiątych XX wieku artysta Stephen Czerkas26, bazując na ukłądzie łusek grzbietowych legwana. *Płyty ułożone parami w 2 rzędy. Sposób ten chyba najczęściej pojawiał się na rysunkach, zwłaszcza wcześniejszych (przed Renesanem dinozaurów w latach siedemdzisiątych). Obserwuje się go także w filmie King Kong z 1933. Przeciwko temu poglądowi świadczy to, że nigdy nie znaleziono dwóch płyt o identycznych rozmiarach i kształcie u tego samego osobnika. *2 rzędy ułożonych naprzemiennie płyt. We wczesnych latach sześćdziesiątych pomysł ten zaczłął odgrywać rolę dominującą i stan taki utrzymuje się obecnie, głównie dzięki jednemu ze znalezisk, w którym połączone z resztą szczątków płyty wskazują na to właśnie ustawienie. Argument przeciwko niemu głosi zaś, że ułożenie takie byłoby unikatowe, nieznane wśród innych gadów i nie wiadomo, jak taki nieparzysty układ miałby wyewoluować. Skamieniały S. stenops w stanie, w jakim go znaleziono.W przeszłości niektórzy paleontolodzy, w tym Robert Bakker, spekulowali, czy płyty mogły cechować się pewnym stopniem ruchomości, z czemu inni badacze się sprzeciwiali27. Bakker sugerował, że znaleizone płyty stanowiły kostny rdzeń zaostrzonych płyt zrogowaciałych na powierzchni, które właściciel potrafił przerzucić z jednego boku na drugi, w stronę drapieżnika. Szeregi płyt i kolców uniemożliwiałyby my zbliżenie się na odległość pozwalającą na skuteczny atak. Naturalnie płyty spoczywały na boku stegozaura. Ich długość odzwierciedlała długość zwierzęcia, kończył się one w miejscu przyczepu kolców. Na pokrycie ich substancją rogową wskazuje podobieństwo powierzchni sfosylizowanych płyt do spotykanej wśród zwierząt posiadających rogi lub o to podejrzewanych. Badacz wywnioskował, że płyty służyły obronie, ponieważ płyty nie miały długości wystarczającej dla utrzymania ich z łatwością stojących na pokaz bez stałego wysiłku mięśniowego28. Funkcja płyt stała się przedmiotem debaty. Początkowo uznawano je za formę uzbrojenia22. Wydawały się jednak zbyt łamliwe i niewłaściwie umiejscowione jak dla celów obronnych, pozostawiały boki zwierzęcia niechronione29. Bardziej współcześnie naukowcy zaproponowali, że mogły one pomagać w termoregulacji27 podobnie, jak to czynił żagiel dużego teropoda spinozaura czy pelykozaura dimetrodonta. Analogicznie działają też uszy dzisiejszych zajęcy. czy słoni. W rowkach płyt biegły naczynia krwionośne. Przepływające w nich krew oddwała ciepło powietrzu30. Teorię tą poważnie zakwestionowano31, ponieważ najbliżsi krewni stegozaura, jak kentrozaur, mieli więcej cechijących się wiele mniejszą powierzchnia kolców niż płyt. Wskazywało to, że chłodzenie nie było aż tak istotne, by miał wytworzyć się w jego celu specjalny narząd, jak omawiane płyty. Ich duże rozmiary sugerują, że mogły wizualnie zwiększać wysokość zauropsyda, co odstraszało napastników14 i wywierało odpowiednie wrażenie na członkach własnego gatunku. Płyty stanowiłyby więc po części owoc doboru płciowego29, chociaż wydają się występować zarówno wśród samców, jak i samic. Rozważano też hipotezę, wedle której płyty dodatkowo wypełniały się krwią, rumieniąc się, co zwiększało efekt wizualny32. Badanie opublikowane w 2005 wspiera pogląd, zgodnei z którym płyty służyły identyfikacji. Badacze sądzą, że taką funkcję mogły spełniać także inne unikatowe cechy spotykane u różnych gatunków dinozaurów33. Stegosaurus stenops posiadał też na biodrach płyty w kształcie dysku. Kolce na ogonieedytuj Kolce na zmontowanym ogonie stegozaura.Debatowano także nad tym, czy ogonowe kolce służyły jedynie budowaniu wizerunku, jak stwierdził Gilmore w 191414, czy też stanowiły broń. Robert Bakker zauważył, że ogon stegozaura wyglądał na znacznie bardziej giętki, niż u większości innych dinozaurów. Brakowało mu skostniałych ścięgien, co czyniło wiarygodniejszą hipotezę. ogona-broni. Jednak, jak zauważył z kolei Carpenter4, płyty zachodziły na kręgi ogonowe, ograniczając jego ruchy. Bakker stwierdził, że gad mógł z łatwością manewrować tylną częścią swego ciała, trzymając swe wielkie tylne łapy w miejcu, a manewrując krótkimi, acz umięśnionymi przednimi, dzięki czemu obracał się sprawnie, dobrze radząc sobie z atakującym drapieżnikiem19. Bardziej współczesne badania kolców ogonowych (McWhinney et al.)34 wykazały obecność licznych uszkodzeń pourazowych, co potwierdza tezę używania kolców jako broni. Dodatkowego wsparcia temu pomysłowi udziela przebity kręg ogonowy allozaura, do zagłębienia ktorego świetnie pasuje kolec ogona stegozaura35. Stegosaurus stenops miał 4 kolce na ogonie, każdy długości 60–90 cm. Odkrycia nierozłączonego uzbrojenia stegozaura wykazały przynajmniej w przypadku niektórych gatunków, że kolce sterczały horyzontalnie, a nie wertykalnie, jak się to często przedstawia. Początkowo Marsh przedstawił S. armatus z ośmioma kolcami na ogonie. Jednakże współczesne badania obaliły ten pogląd, ustalając liczbę kolców na 4, podobnie jak u S. stenops11. "Drugi mózg"edytuj Niedługo po odkryciu stegozaura Marsh zauważył szeroki kanał kręgowy leżący nad biodrami. Był on w stanie pomieścić strukturę dwudziestokrotnie większą od mózgu zwierzęcia. Zaowocowało to popularnym pomysłem, jakoby to dinozaury takie, jak stegozaur, dysponowały "drugim mózgiem" w ogonie, który miał odpowiadać za kontrolę odruchów tylnej części ciała. Sugerowano także, że ten "mózg" mógł przydawać się stegozaurowi szczególnie, gdy zagrażało mu niebezpieczeństwo ze strony drapieżnika5. Później twierdzono jednak, że przestrzeń ta, znaleziona także u zauropodów, mogła skrywać magazyn glikogenu. Podobną strukturę spotyka się u dzisiejszych ptaków. Jej funkcja nie została definitywnie ustalona, aczkolwiek podejrzewa się, że ułatwia dostawę glikogenu dla ukladu nerwowego36. Pożywienieedytuj Ząb stegozaura.Stegosaurus i spokrewnione z nim rodzaje żywiły się roślinami. Jednakże ich strategia żywienia się różniła się od spotykanych u innych ptasiomiednicznych, posiadających zęby zdolne do miażdżenia pokarmu roślinnego i budiwę szczęk pozwalającą na wykonywanie ruchów w płaszczyznach innych, niż pionowa. Kontrastuje to z małymi ząbkami stegozaura i stegozaurów w ogóle o horyzontalnie ułożonych fasetkach37 i szczękami zdolnymi do wykonywania jedynie ruchów góra-dół17. Stegozaury pomimo tego odniosły sukces, w późnej jurze osiągnęły dużą różnorodność gatunkową i rozprzestrzeniły się na znacznym obszarze17. Paleontolodzy sądzą, że spożywały rośliny takie, jak mchy, paprocie, skrzypy, sagowce38. Połykał też gastrolity, pomocne w rozdrabnianiu pokarmu, nie posiadał bowiem możliwości przeżuwania go. Podobny rozwizanie stosują dzisiejsze ptaki i krokodyle39. Dzisiejsi rośliniżercy pasący się przy poziomie gruntu żywią się głównie trawą. Nie dotyczyło to jednak stegozaura ani innych roślinożerców jury, bowiem trawy nie pojawiły się przed kredą, na długo po wyginięciu stegozaura. Zaproponowano, że zwierzę pasło się wśród niskiej roślinności, spożywając rosnące przy gruncie owoce i różne rośliny niewytwarzające kwiatów. Jedna z teorii głosi, że spożywał nisko rosnące przypominające spotykane u okrytonasiennych owoce struktury przypominające owoce wytwarzane przez rośliny bardzie pierwotne od okrytonasiennych, jak też liście. Wedle tego poglądu gad żerował na wysokości do 1 metra40. Z drugiej strony jeśli tyreofor potrafił wspiąć się na tylne łapy, jak sugerował Bakker, sięgnąłby roślin wiele wyższych. Dorosły osobnik mógłby w takim wypadku żywić się roślinnością na wysokości do 6 m nad poziomem gruntu5. Behawioredytuj S. stenops, dorosły i młode zmontowane w pozycji naśladującej atak allozaura, Denver Museum of Nature and Science.Ślady odkryte przez Matthew Mossbruckera (Morrison Natural History Museum, Kolorado) sugerują, że gad żył w stadach tworzonych przez osobniki różnego wieku. Jedną z grup śladów odczytano jako pozostałość czterech lub pięciu młodych zmierzających w tą samą stronę, inna obejmuje ślad młodocianego osobnika i nachodzący nań ślad dorosłego41. W kulturzeedytuj Jako jednego z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych dinozaurów5 stegozaura często przedstawiano w filmie, kreskówce, komiksie, wyobrażały go też zabawki dziecięce. W 1982 wybrano go też na dinozaura stanu Kolorado42. |} |} Przypisy #↑ 1,0 1,1 Escaso F, Ortega F, Dantas P, Malafaia E, Pimentel NL, Pereda-Suberbiola X, Sanz JL, Kullberg JC, Kullberg MC, Barriga F.. New Evidence of Shared Dinosaur Across Upper Jurassic Proto-North Atlantic: Stegosaurus From Portugal. „Naturwissenschaften”, 2007. #↑ Greek-English Lexicon, Abridged Edition. Oxford University Press, Oxford, UK, 1980. ISBN 0-19-910207-4. #↑ The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. New York: Dorling Kindersley, 1993, ss. 110–29. ISBN 1-56458-304-X. #↑ 4,0 4,1 4,2 Armor of Stegosaurus stenops, and the taphonomic history of a new specimen from Garden Park Colorado. W: The Upper Jurassic Morrison Formation: An Interdisciplinary Study. Part 1. Modern Geol.. T. 22. 1998, ss. 127–44. #↑ 5,0 5,1 5,2 5,3 5,4 Stegosauria: Hot Plates. W: The Evolution and Extinction of the Dinosaurs. Wyd. 2. Cambridge University Press, 2005, ss. 107–30. ISBN 0-521-81172-4. #↑ The Dinosaur Heresies. New York: William Morrow, 1986, ss. 365–74. #↑ [http://www.uwyo.edu/geomuseum/tour/stegosaurus.asp Stegosaurus]. University of Wyoming Geological Museum, 2006. 2006-10-06. #↑ New Primitive Stegosaur from the Morrison Formation, Wyoming. W: The Armored Dinosaurs. Indiana University Press, 2001, ss. 55–75. ISBN 0-253-33964-2. #↑ Le Loeuff J, Lockley M, Meyer C, Petit J-P. Discovery of a thyreophoran trackway in the Hettangian of central France. „C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris”. 328 (2), ss. 215–219, 1999. #↑ 10,0 10,1 Marsh OC. A new order of extinct Reptilia (Stegosauria) from the Jurassic of the Rocky Mountains. „American Journal of Science”. 3 (14), ss. 513–514, 1877. #↑ 11,0 11,1 11,2 Othniel Charles Marsh and the Eight-Spiked Stegosaurus. W: The Armored Dinosaurs. Indiana University Press, 2001, ss. 76–102. ISBN 0-253-33964-2. #↑ J. Foster: Jurassic West: The Dinosaurs of the Morrison Formation and Their World. 2007, ss. 327–29. #↑ 13,0 13,1 13,2 Peter M. Galton, Paul Upchurch: Stegosauria. W: David B. Weishampel, Peter Dodson, Halszka Osmólska: The Dinosauria. Wyd. 2.. Berkeley: University of California Press, 2004, ss. 344–45. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. #↑ 14,0 14,1 14,2 14,3 Gilmore CW. Osteology of the armored Dinosauria in the United States National Museum, with special reference to the genus Stegosaurus. „Series: Smithsonian Institution. United States National Museum. Bulletin 89”, 1914. Government Printing Office, Washington. #↑ 15,0 15,1 Othniel Charles Marsh. Principal characters of American Jurassic dinosaurs, part IX. The skull and dermal armour of Stegosaurus. „American Journal of Science”. 3 (34), ss. 413–17, 1887. #↑ 16,0 16,1 Susannah C.R. Maidment, David B. Norman, Paul M. Barrett, Paul Upchurch. Systematics and phylogeny of Stegosauria (Dinosauria: Ornithischia). „Journal of Systematic Palaeontology”. 6 (4), s. 1, 2008. doi:10.1017/S1477201908002459. #↑ 17,0 17,1 17,2 17,3 17,4 17,5 17,6 17,7 Stegosauria. W: David B. Weishampel, Peter Dodson, Halszka Osmólska: The Dinosauria. Wyd. 2. University of California Press, 2004, s. 361. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. #↑ Othniel Charles Marsh. Principal characters of American Jurassic dinosaurs, part V. „American Journal of Science”. 3 (21), ss. 417–23, 1881. #↑ 19,0 19,1 19,2 The Dinosaur Heresies. New York: William Morrow, 1986. ISBN 0-8217-2859-8. #↑ Marsh OC. Notice of new Jurassic reptiles. „American Journal of Science”. 3 (18), ss. 501–505, 1879. #↑ Galton PM (1981) "Craterosaurus pottonensis Seeley, a stegosaurian dinosaur from the Lower Cretaceous of England, and a review of Cretaceous stegosaurs". Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen 161(1):28–46 #↑ 22,0 22,1 Othniel Charles Marsh. Principal characters of American Jurassic dinosaurs, part III. „American Journal of Science”. 3 (19), ss. 253–59, 1880. #↑ 23,0 23,1 Othniel Charles Marsh. Restoration of Stegosaurus. „American Journal of Science”. 3 (42), ss. 179–81, 1891. #↑ Bakker RT. Dinosaur feeding behavior and the origin of flowering plants. „Nature”. 274 (274), ss. 661–63, 1978. doi:10.1038/274661a0. #↑ Dinosaurs: Their Discovery & Their World. London: Hutchinson Press, 1962, ss. 82–99. ISBN 1-111-21503-0. #↑ A Reevaluation of the Plate Arrangement on Stegosaurus stenops. W: Sylvia J. Czerkas, Everett C. Olson: Dinosaurs Past & Present. T. 2. University of Washington Press, Seattle, 1987, ss. 82–99. #↑ 27,0 27,1 Buffrénil. Growth and Function of Stegosaurus Plates. „Paleobiology”. 12, ss. 459–73, 1986. #↑ The Dinosaur Heresies. Penguin Books, 1986, ss. 229–34. #↑ 29,0 29,1 The Theory of sexual selection. Izdatel'stvo Akademia nauk SSSR, 1961, s. 538. #↑ Plates of the dinosaur Stegosaurus:Forced convection heat loss fins?. „Science”. 192 (192), ss. 1123–25, 1976. doi:10.1126/science.192.4244.1123. PMID 17748675. #↑ Comparative histology, growth and evolution of archosaurian osteoderms: why did Stegosaurus have such large dorsal plates?. „Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 56A”, 2000. #↑ The Upper Jurassic Morrison Formation: an interdisciplinary study By Kenneth Carpenter, Dan Chure, James Ian Kirkland, Denver Museum of Natural History. #↑ "Stegosaur plates used for identification". W: National Geographic website on-line. National Geographic News, 25 May 2005. 2006-10-26. #↑ Posttraumatic Chronic Osteomyelitis in Stegosaurus dermal spikes. W: The Armored Dinosaurs. Indiana University Press, 2001, ss. 141–56. ISBN 0-253-33964-2. #↑ Evidence for predator-prey relationships: Examples for Allosaurus and Stegosaurus.. W: The Carnivorous Dinosaurs. Indiana University Press, 2005, ss. 325–50. ISBN 0-253-34539-1. #↑ Gross Spinal Anatomy and Limb Use in Living and Fossil Reptiles. „Paleobiology”. 16, ss. 448–58, 1990. #↑ Tooth wear and possible jaw action of Scelidosaurus harrisoni and a review of feeding mechanisms in other thyreophoran dinosaurs.. W: The Armored Dinosaurs. Indiana University Press, 2001, ss. 25–52. ISBN 0-253-33964-2. #↑ [http://www.carnegiemnh.org/exhibits/jurassic/fctsteg.htm Stegosaurus ungulatus] Carnegie Museum of Natural History. 26 X 2006. #↑ Stegosaurs Jacobson, RJ. Dinosaur and Vertebrate Paleontology Information. Retrieved 26 October 2006. #↑ Interactions between Mesozoic Plants and Vertebrates:Fructifications and seed predation. „N. Jb. Geol. Paläontol. Abhandl.”. 167, ss. 224–50, 1984. #↑ Genevieve Rajewski. Where Dinosaurs Roamed. „Smithsonian”, ss. 20–24, May 2008. 2008-04-30. #↑ Colorado Department of Personnel website – State emblems